The Week Ron Hurt Harry
by Foreveralice97
Summary: Ron is upset and causes Harry to get angry, but what does Draco Malfoy have to do with it?


It started out as a normal day for our friends at Hogwarts, students went to breakfast then class chatting animatedly with friends and classmates all the while. Lunchtime brought an unusual scene to the castle, all the students and teachers were merrily eating their lunch with a low murmur over the room as people spoke quietly with their fellows. This particular unusual thing came from about the middle of the Gryffindor table where Ron Weasley was looking particularly red about the face. If one could not tell he was angry they might think he'd eaten a rather disgusting Every Flavor Bean. Perhaps he had because he was indeed disgusted as well as angry, his eyes were trained on his plate not wanting to look at the cause of his unrest. He pushed his food around the plate "Blimey Harry just say it's a joke and come off it already" his voice was strained from trying not to yell "you can't be serious about this." Ron looked at Hermione as if hoping for her to back him up, but as she had since Ron started this argument before breakfast she was reading and ignoring them.

Harry's face was twisted in anger and flushed with embarrassment, he was done with this conversation but Ron kept bringing it up over and over every second they got a chance to talk. Enough was finally enough, Harry slammed his fist on the table and stood gathering his things. He looked down at Ron with sorrow and disappointment not noticing how all eyes in the hall were now trained on them, silence falling almost immediately, it wasn't every day that the boy hero lost his temper with his friends after all. Harry sighed an angry puff of warm air "You disgust me I thought you'd at least understand" even if Harry hadn't been yelling every table would have heard with the quietness of the hall "You think I asked for this? To find myself staring at him, noticing his arse? Or the way he chews his kissable looking lips when he concentrates in Potions? I surely didn't ask to find myself getting lost in blue-gray eyes that are comparable to just after a storm when the clouds are still dark in the sky but the sun is just starting to peek through. What I did ask for was your understanding as my best friend, not for you to wake me up because I said his name in my sleep than spend the rest of the day belittling me. You could accept Dean and Saummaus being together but you can't accept that I unexplainably found myself falling in love with Draco Malfoy!" A collective startled gasp drew Harry's attention from Ron causing his to notice the stunned silence in the hall, he looked around noticing all eyes on him and grew pale. His eyes briefly met his favorite stormy eyes and he bolted. Harry Potter, the boy who refused to die, ran out of the hall the doors slamming behind him with a force that seemed to shock everyone out of their stupor.

Voices immediately flooded the hall as people began to loudly discuss what had occurred. Harry Potter in love with his rival? Did Draco Malfoy also love Harry? Ron stayed scowling at his plate, Hermione looked up at him with a sigh "Honestly Ron I've been telling you he was falling since first-year. Remember what Harry had told us about his first trip to Diagon Ally? Malfoy was the first person he met once he knew of this world to talk to him like a normal person not the savior of the wizarding world. They may not have ended up friends, but that left an impression on Harry that wasn't going to go away easily." Shaking her head at the redhead she stood and collected her books and left the Hall to go find Harry.

When the hall descended into chaos at Harry's departure the Slytherin table, though still loudly discussing what had occurred, kept sending glances at their ice prince. It was no secret that their house that Draco fancied a certain lion, even first years among the snake house knew better than to be caught giving Potter and his friends a hard time, they were Draco's prey, or rather Potter was. To his credit, Draco kept his shock off his face instead watching his prey's friends. When the bushy-haired one stood and left Draco followed behind with a nod of understanding from his friends. He followed slightly behind making sure she didn't notice him as she checked the library and Room of Requirements, he waited patiently around the corner with she went into the Gryffindor tower mumbling about a map.

When she came down several moments later the old clock in the courtyard began to chime, its sound echoing in the stone walls, signaling students it was time to head to afternoon classes. Granger stood just outside the portrait of the fat lady and sighed "you might as well stop following me Malfoy, he's not on the map anymore. He either fled to Hogsmead or he's in the chamber, either way, I suppose we won't be seeing Harry until he's ready to come back out" she didn't bat an eye as Draco stepped into sight.

He glanced at the paper she held in her hands with curiosity "what map are you talking about? You make it sound as though it knows where everyone is in this place?" Nothing more gets exchanged between them as students are rushing past now not wanting to be late. Pansy and Blaise join Draco's side and the trio heads off to Transfiguration.

Harry did not turn up to any of his afternoon classes, not even the teacher's seemed surprised at this. By dinner, the talk of what happened at lunch was dying down to nothing more than whispered rumors about rather or not Draco returned his feelings, or if they were secretly together or maybe they planned to run-off together after finishing school. Draco found it amusing when he heard them. Harry never turned up at dinner, Ron sat at the end of the table feeling slightly remorseful for having pushed Harry so far.

Draco was starting to worry under his cool mask of composure when he overheard Longbottom telling Granger that Harry never came to the dorm that night. Harry missed breakfast and Draco wondered where the hell the other was hiding. Harry was in potions that morning. His hair was wilder than normal, almost like he'd been electrocuted; his eyes were red and the darkness under they suggested he hadn't slept and had cried some great deal. No one got a chance to question him or comment when Snape began the lesson. Harry spoke only when asked a question and kept his eyes trained downward so not to meet anyone's gaze. All classes with him went this way. Harry once more did not show up for lunch and dinner. Draco noticed that he was not alone in his worry over the strange behavior, a good portion of the hall kept sending worried glances at Granger, even some of the teachers.

Draco did not turn up for breakfast the next morning, nor did Harry. Both boys attended classes but were strangely absent from lunch and dinner. The next day Hermione was also missing at breakfast. Rumors were being traded on what was going on exactly, not a soul wasn't curious as to what was going on with the three. Hermione dragged the two of them into the hall for lunch by their arms and brought them both to the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins were as shocked as the Gryffindors as they sat at the end of the table and ate lunch. The teachers didn't seem concerned with it.

Hermione didn't show to dinner that night opting to work on school work in the library. She missed the spectacle of Draco dragging Harry by the arm into the Great Hall and forcing him to eat dinner at the Slytherin table. No one was really surprised when the pair turned up holding hands the next morning, not even Ron who accepted a small pouch from Dean and Seamus with a nod.

* * *

AN: 1,372 words my first Harry Potter fanfic so please be brutal. I know the middle is kinda meh but at the time I wasn't sure how best to write it


End file.
